I Love You As Much As I Hate You
by Dreamy Luna
Summary: Pour la septième année de Hermione et de Draco à Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore a décidé de mettre un peu de piquant dans la vie de ses jeunes élèves sorciers, en leur présentant son nouveau projet qui changera peut-être la vie de certains. D
1. PIFS

**

- I Love You As Much As I Hate You -   
- _Je t'aime autant que je te hais_ -

**

Protagonistes: Hermione Granger et Draco Malefoy (awww mon couple préféré, mais ça ne veut pas dire que le couple Hermione/Harry ou Hermione/Ron n'est pas cute, c'est jusque Hermione et Draco sont trop amusants et drôles à lire puisque ce sont des ennemis) ~_^

Genre: Romance (évidemment!)

Public visé: PG (honnêtement, je ne le sais pas vraiment, mais il se peut que je le modifie)

Résumé: Pour la septième année de Hermione et de Draco à Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore a décidé de mettre un peu de piquant dans la vie de ses jeunes élèves sorciers, en leur présentant son nouveau projet qui pourra peut-être changer la vie de certains. DMHG! R&R!

Disclaimer: Je ne possède malheureusement pas les personnages de la série Harry Potter. -_-' Ils appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, sans exception. Dommage que notre cher Draco soit aussi sous son copyright. ~_^ 

Note de l'auteure: Bonjour tout le monde! Hé bien, ça fait longtemps que je connais Fanfiction.net mais c'est rare que j'écris des fanfics puisque j'ADORE lire et que je PRÉFÈRE en lire plutôt que d'en écrire. Hehehe, alors je vais tenter ma chance pour la deuxième fois (j'ai déjà écrit un fanfic sur Card Captor Sakura mais ça n'a pas vraiment bien marché). J'espère que cette fois-ci, ce sera la bonne. Je lis habituellement des fanfics en anglais (pour l'améliorer évidemment) et je suis supposée écrire ce fanfic en anglais aussi, mais je crois que ce serait mieux que je l'écrive en français vu que je maîtrise mieux cette langue. En tout cas, on verra par la suite… Bon, trêve de bavardage et bonne lecture! ^_^

PS. N'hésitez surtout pas à m'écrire des reviews avec des commentaires positifs ou négatifs, en autant qu'ils soient constructifs. Hum, je veux aussi vous avertir que le début est un peu ennuyeux mais j'espère que le reste va vous intéresser.

_

Chapitre 1 

  
P. I. F. S. _

Dans le monde des sorciers, plus précisément, dans la réputée école de sorcellerie et de magie, connue sous le nom de Poudlard, le temps était plutôt splendide pour un mois de septembre. Le soleil, qui donnait encore un peu de sa chaleur douce en cette saison d'automne, annonçait le début d'une nouvelle journée qui s'avéra « excitante » pour les élèves, en particulier pour une jeune sorcière prénommée Hermione Granger. Non seulement elle avait reçu une lettre du directeur, pendant les vacances d'été, lui annonçant qu'elle était nommée préfète-en-chef, mais des rumeurs intéressantes circulaient déjà bien que ce ne soit que la deuxième journée de l'école. Il semblerait qu'un nouvel élève ou une nouvelle élève en septième année arriverait bientôt et qu'un projet important se préparait cette année.

- Wouaaaaaah, fit Hermione en bâillant à s'en décrocher les mâchoires.

C'était déjà le matin et elle se leva à contrecoeur, tout en marmonnant quelques mots incompréhensibles. En effet, elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à écrire une longue lettre remplie de tendresse à son cher ami, Victor Krum, ou devrions-nous préciser, à son cher petit ami. C'était déjà le troisième message qu'elle lui envoyait mais elle ne recevait toujours pas de réponse depuis environ un mois. Ce qui la rendait, bien entendu, assez anxieuse.

Hermione alla réveiller ses autres amies qui partageaient le même dortoir qu'elle et se prépara pour ses premiers cours de l'année. Lorsqu'elle descendit finalement vers la salle commune de sa maison, elle y rencontra ses deux meilleurs amis qui avaient aussi l'air très excités: Harry Potter et Ronald Weasly, surnommé Ron.

- Je me demande ce que Dumbledore va nous annoncer, dit Harry en affichant un visage pensif après l'avoir salué.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas une nouvelle matière que l'on devra suivre pour notre dernière année, maugréa Ron qui n'aimait pas nécessairement étudier.

- Hmh… moi aussi.

Les deux garçons regardèrent aussitôt Hermione d'un air incrédule. Ils crurent qu'ils avaient mal entendu.

- Est-ce que ça va, Hermione? Toi qui adores étudier… demanda Ron sur un ton inquiet.

- Bah quoi? Je commence à me lasser d'étudier à la longueur de la journée, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix amicale en souriant.

Oui, en effet, elle était fatiguée de faire des travaux scolaires mais cela ne voulait pas dire que les études et l'école n'étaient plus importantes pour elle. En fait, ce dont elle avait vraiment besoin, c'était du « nouveau », du « piquant » dans sa vie, quoi! Elle espérait que le projet que Dumbledore leur proposerait pourrait lui faire changer les idées ainsi que ses journées monotones passées à la bibliothèque. Est-ce que notre Hermione Granger aurait beaucoup changé au cours de l'été, par hasard?

Heureusement qu'elle était quelqu'un de patiente, car il fallait attendre jusqu'au dîner dans la Grande Salle pour savoir ce que Dumbledore voulait leur communiquer. De toute façon, le midi arriva assez rapidement. Comme à l'habitude, ce fut aussi le moment de l'arrivée du courrier. Une centaine de hiboux et de chouettes entrèrent en trombe dans la Grande Salle, chacun d'entre eux apportant une lettre ou un colis attaché à sa patte vers son destinataire respectif.

Comme à tous les jours, Hermione reçut un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier de l'édition d'aujourd'hui mais elle s'en préoccupa à peine. Elle semblait trop occupée à chercher avidement des yeux un grand duc gris et blanc, le hibou qui appartenait à Krum, dans l'espoir de recevoir une lettre de sa part. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas, car c'était plutôt une petite chouette grise qui lui lança une enveloppe avec l'emblème officiel de Poudlard dessus. Un peu intriguée, Hermione leva les yeux et remarqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule à en recevoir une. Elle remarqua surtout que les seuls élèves qui reçurent cette lettre n'étaient que des jeunes en septième année.

- Hermione, regarde ça! Comment se fait-il qu'ils perdent leur temps à nous envoyer ce message alors qu'ils auraient pu… commença Ron mais fut interrompu par la voix stridente du professeur Mc Gonagall.

- J'aimerais attirer votre attention SVP! 

Pendant quelques minutes, elle attendit patiemment la fin du brouhaha. Lorsque tous les élèves se turent, elle reprit: 

« Les élèves de septième année sont priés de se rendre à la salle d'à côté dans environ une heure. Le directeur doit vous faire part de quelques informations importantes. »

On entendit aussitôt des soupirs légers ou des murmures à la fois excités et interrogatifs qui parcouraient la Grande Salle. Lors qu'elle eut fini de manger, Hermione suivit Harry et Ron ainsi que les autres élèves du même niveau vers la salle désignée par Mc Gonagall.

- Est-ce que ça va Hermione? demanda Harry en observant le visage désappointé de son amie.

Celle-ci hocha la tête malgré son regard triste dans le vide.

- C'est à cause de Krum, n'est-ce pas? 

Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui répondre, quelqu'un lui bouscula violemment au sol.

- Hey maudite Sang-de-Bourbe! Regarde où tu mets tes sales pieds!

C'était la voix du seul et unique Draco Malefoy, qui s'était également retrouvé par terre.

- Et alors? Au moins, elle a des pieds pour marcher! Parce que tu crois que tu as des pieds, toi? répliqua Ron assez sèchement pendant qu'il aida Hermione à se relever avec Harry.

- Insinues-tu que je suis inhumain, Weasley? rétorqua Malefoy avec des yeux plissés par le mécontentement. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai un cerveau… contrairement à toi, évidemment.

Avant que Ron ne se jette sur lui, Hermione intervint tout de suite sur un ton quelque peu exaspéré:

« Ça suffit vos petites chicanes! C'était un simple accident. Ron, calme-toi! »

- Bien sûr. Miss-je-sais-tout est devenue Miss-faisons-la-paix qui défend son petit ami Ronnie, ironisa Draco avec un sourire moqueur.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis Malefoy! dit Hermione en montant le ton assez haut. Je suis préfète-en-chef!

Elle se retenait à ne pas exploser de colère. De quel droit pouvait-il surnommer Ron de Ronnie? Ça ne faisait pas un peu trop féminin et insultant comme nom? Et depuis quand Ron était-il devenu son petit ami? Comme si Draco ne savait pas qu'il sortait déjà avec une fille de Poufsouffle!

Le visage de Draco afficha un air de mépris et esquissa un rictus.

- Et alors ma petite Miss-qui-se-croit-supérieure-au-grand-Draco-Malefoy? Ne savais-tu donc pas que je suis aussi l'autre préfet-en-chef de cette année? dit le Serpentard fièrement.

Le sang de Hermione se glaça après ces dernières paroles. Elle n'était guère enchantée par cette nouvelle. Passer une année entière dans la même salle de commune avec _lui_ était la dernière chose qu'elle espérait. Cela signifiait qu'elle sera obligée d'organiser toutes les fêtes avec _lui_. Soudainement, elle n'avait plus du tout envie de devenir préfète-en-chef.

- Alors, Granger? On a la bouche cousue maintenant? continua Draco en réprimant un ricanement. Je me demande comment Dumbledore a pu nommer une Sang-de-Bourbe qui sait à peine comment utiliser ses propres pieds et qui perd son temps avec des types qui ont un quotient intellectuel inférieur à une cervelle d'oiseau…

- On ne t'a rien demandé Malefoy, alors va-t-en! dit Harry en serrant les dents qui retenait Ron et essayait de garder son sang froid.

Hermione regarda Draco d'un regard noir en serrant ses poings. Mais celui-ci était trop occupé à observer un parchemin plié en trois par terre. Il se pencha et le prit à la grande surprise de Hermione.

- Redonne-moi ça, c'est à moi! s'exclama-t-elle en s'élançant vers lui mais ce dernier était beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle.

Il courut vers l'autre bout de la Grande Salle et lut d'une voix forte pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre:

« Mon cher Viktor, cela fait plus d'un mois que tu ne m'as pas écrit. Que se passe-t-il? Tu me manques terriblement depuis le moment où nous nous sommes séparés. Te souviens-tu de cette merveilleuse nuit passé ensemble? Je souhaite que… »

Hermione lui arracha immédiatement la lettre en lui lançant un regard le plus meurtrier qu'il soit pendant que ses joues s'empourprèrent.

- Ohhh… Miss-je-sais-tout s'intéresse finalement à un gars! lança Draco qui ne voulait pas abandonner la partie. Dommage que tu aies couché avec un débile mental qui se prétend bon au Quidditch et qui…

__

PAF! PAF!

Éberlué par ce geste si soudain et brutal, Draco recula de quelques pas et vacilla, une main sur la joue gauche pendant que l'autre joue commençait à rougir. Un silence dans la Grande Salle s'installa tout à coup. Tous les élèves, y compris ceux de Serpentard, étaient bouche bées. Certains avaient laissé un cri de surprise tandis que d'autres s'étaient simplement levés de leur chaise pour mieux admirer la scène.

- N'insulte… plus… plus jamais… ceux que j'aime… dit Hermione d'une voix haletante.

Harry et Ron avalèrent leur salive avec difficulté et se regardèrent. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vue aussi furieuse pendant les six dernières années. Même pas la première fois où elle avait aussi giflé Draco sur une seule joue.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? grogna une voix rude.

Le professeur Rogue était accompagné du professeur Mc Gonagall qui paraissait tout aussi troublée par l'attitude brusque de Hermione.

- Dix points de moins à Gryffondor, Granger, et une retenue après les cours, rétorqua Rogue en apercevant les joues roses du Serpentard et s'en alla.

- Mais..

- Non, Miss Granger. Je suis désolée de vous dire ça, mais vous le méritez. On ne tolère aucune forme de violence à Poudlard, dit Mme McGonagall, un peu contrariée. Et vous, Mr Malefoy, vous aurez également une retenue mais je n'enlève aucun point à votre maison.

Malefoy s'apprêta tout de même à riposter mais n'en eut pas la chance.

- On ne discute pas, Mr Malefoy. C'est vous qui avez provoqué cette action chez Miss Granger. Alors, la prochaine fois, réfléchissez avant d'agir. Maintenant, rendez-vous vers la salle qui donne sur le couloir principal. Le directeur Dumbledore vous y attend.

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna, laissant Draco avec Hermione. Sans même lui jeter un seul regard, la jeune Gryffondor rejoignit Harry et Ron pour l'annonce de Dumbledore. En fixant ses long cheveux bruns et en caressant les traces des ongles de Hermione sur sa joue qui avait pris un teint moins rougeâtre, Draco murmura:

« Tu le regretteras pour le reste de ta vie, Granger. »

Puis, il se dirigea vers la salle en question. Il vit Dumbledore en haut d'une sorte d'estrade qui parlait avec le professeur Mc Gonagall. Il chercha en vain une chaise mais la dernière qui restait était celle qui était placée juste à côté de la place où Hermione s'était assise. Toutefois, il préféra rester debout.

- Ahem… commença Dumbledore lorsque le calme fut rétabli.

Il posa alors ses yeux sur le Serpentard et le regarda attentivement. Tous les autres se tournèrent également vers lui. Draco comprit qu'il devait s'asseoir. Avec un long soupir, il se résigna à s'approcher de la dernière chaise. Lorsqu'il fut finalement installé à contrecoeur, Dumbledore recommença:

« Bien, si je vous ai tous réuni dans cette salle, c'est pour vous parler d'un nouveau projet qui se réalisera aujourd'hui même. Comme vous le savez sans doute, il y a eu beaucoup trop de cas d'infanticides involontaires cet été. En effet, les dernières statistiques relevées par le Ministère de la Magie démontrent que plus de cent parents qui n'avaient aucune expérience en ce qui concerne les enfants, ont laissé mourir leur bébé. On ignore encore la raison de cette augmentation de plus de 50% mais sachez que le Ministère de Magie a imposé le _Programme d'Initiation à la Famille Sorcière _(P. I. F. S.). On veut s'assurer que les diplômés de septième année aient au moins suivi un cours de P. I. F. S. dans leur vie. Ceci est très important car la population est en baisse dans le monde des sorciers. »

Dumbledore marqua une pause de dix secondes et poursuivit:

« Pour cela, vous serez jumelé à un élève ou à une élève d'une autre maison, dépendamment de votre sexe. Ce qui décidera de votre sort revient aux _Fatums_ qui sont des papiers sur lesquels sont écrits tous vos noms. Parmi ces Fatums, il y a des centaines de paires de Fatums identiques. Ce qui signifie que lorsque vous recevrez votre Fatum avec le nom de votre partenaire écrit dessus, dites-vous qu'il recevra le même Fatum mais avec votre nom. Tous les Fatums ont été trempés dans une potion puissante au hasard. Alors, je vous préviens que ce projet a été basé sur le hasard, et non sur l'amour. Si vous détestez votre partenaire, eh bien, apprenez à le connaître, et si vous l'aimez, tant mieux pour vous. Je vous le répète, ceci n'est qu'un projet hasardeux. Pour finir, vous recevrez dans une semaine toutes les directives sur un long parchemin qui vous expliqueront le rapport que vous devrez remettre à la fin de l'année. Y a-t-il des questions? »

Malgré le fait que le discours était long, tous les élèves l'écoutaient attentivement. Finalement, Neville Londubat leva sa main avec hésitation.

- Oui, Mr Londubat? dit Dumbledore avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Hum… je me demandais… comment ça se fait qu'on ne peut pas être jumelé à un élève de la même maison?

- Excellente question, Mr Londubat. Eh bien, tout simplement parce que ce projet vise aussi l'acceptation des différences. Alors, c'est certain que vous vous entendrez bien avec quelqu'un de la même maison que vous, puisque vous avez été placée dans cette maison pour les mêmes qualités. Et d'un autre côté, nous avons préféré vous jumeler avec quelqu'un d'une autre maison afin que vous puissiez prendre en considération les différentes aptitudes qui vous séparent de l'un de l'autre. D'autres questions?

Aucune autre main ne se leva.

- Bien, je laisse maintenant la parole à la directrice-adjointe, le professeur McGonagall, qui vous expliquera tout le fonctionnement

- Merci Albus. Tout d'abord, commença-t-elle, vous devrez dormir dans la même chambre que votre partenaire, comme si vous vivez dans la même maison en tant que parents. Pour cela, vous devrez décider avec votre partenaire, dans quel dortoir vous dormirez, c'est-à-dire dans quelle maison. Je vous suggère de changer à tous les mois, afin que ça soit plus juste pour les deux. Lorsque vous aurez finalement choisi la maison pour le mois, vous venez l'inscrire dans le registre qui sera placé près de mon bureau. Dès que vous avez pris cette décision, votre partenaire ne pourra plus retourner dans sa salle commune, ni vous-même si vous avez choisi la maison de l'autre. Afin que vous puissiez apprendre à éduquer des enfants, vous devrez toujours rester ensemble, comme le font tous les parents. Nous vous distribuerons les faux bébés sorciers dans une semaine. Veuillez noter, cependant, qu'ils agissent comme des vrais bébés sorciers dans la réalité. À la fin de l'année, nous étudierons le comportement de votre bébé afin de déterminer s'il a été bien élevé et bien sûr, nous tiendrons compte également de votre rapport. Des questions? Oui, Miss Patil?

- Comment fait-on pour savoir dans quelle chambre on sera?

- On vous l'indiquera automatiquement dans le registre, répondit Mme McGonagall avec une voix très sèche tellement elle avait parlé. Maintenant, c'est l'heure de vous dévoiler celui ou celle qui sera votre partenaire durant toute l'année. Voici donc les Fatums.

Des papiers argentés apparurent soudainement au-dessus de leurs têtes et se dirigèrent soudainement vers leurs destinataires respectifs. Ron poussa un cri de dégoût. Il était jumelé avec Pansy Parkinson de Serpentard! En ce qui concernait Harry, sa partenaire se nommait Joyce Cliffer de Serdaigle, une fille qu'il connaissait à peine. Hermione regarda le Fatum qui atterrit sur ses genoux. D'une main tremblante, elle retourna le Fatum et lut le nom de son futur partenaire…

__

Draco Malefoy


	2. Et la chicane continue

**

- I Love You As Much As I Hate You -   
- _Je t'aime autant que je te hais_ -

**

Protagonistes: Toujours Hermione Granger et Draco Malefoy

Genre: Romance (duuuh)

Public visé: PG (je ne prends pas de risque)

Résumé: Pour la septième année de Hermione et de Draco à Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore a décidé de mettre un peu de piquant dans la vie de ses jeunes élèves sorciers, en leur présentant son nouveau projet qui pourra peut-être changer la vie de certains. DMHG! R&R!

Disclaimer: Tout ce qui concerne Harry Potter appartient exclusivement à notre chère J. K. Rowling… mais je suis sûre qu'il y a des filles ici qui sont prêtes à faire n'importe quoi pour avoir le beauuu Draco dans leurs bras, n'est-ce pas? ~_^

Note de l'auteure: Bonjour chers lecteurs et chères lectrices! Je suis EXTRÊMEMENT désolée mais VRAIMENT désolée pour mon GROOOOS retard. J'espère que vous me pardonnez. =( Il faut blâmer mes professeurs, ils sont complètement fous! En tout cas, si vous avez oublié l'histoire et le concept du P. I. F. S., je vous conseille fortement de relire le premier chapitre pour vous remettre dans l'ambiance de l'histoire Je vous remercie sincèrement pour tous vos petits commentaires très encourageants! Un hyper gros merci à vous tous! J'étais vraiment étonnée du nombre de reviews que j'ai reçus. ^_^ Ah oui, je voulais vous informer que j'ai corrigé quelques petites fautes de grammaire et de syntaxe qui se sont glissées dans le Chapitre 1. Aussi, je voulais aussi m'excuser pour la confusion que vous avez peut-être eue lorsque vous avez lu cette partie:

- J'espère que ce n'est pas une nouvelle matière que l'on devra suivre pour notre avant-dernière année, maugréa Ron qui n'aimait pas nécessairement étudier.

Hehehe… comme vous avez pu le constater, j'étais supposée écrire « pour notre dernière année » puisqu'ils sont en septième année, mais bon, c'était juste une petite parenthèse.

Une dernière chose: l'idée du P. I. F. S. existe déjà dans le monde des Moldus. J'ai lu beaucoup de livres qui racontent l'histoire de deux jeunes adolescents qui doivent faire ce projet à l'école au secondaire. Pour ma part, je n'ai jamais pu participer à ce projet que je trouve intéressant parce que je vais dans une école de filles seulement (awwww… vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme c'est horrible et difficile, si vous comprenez ce que je veux dire). ~_^

Et aussi, je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que je suis quelqu'un qui écrit des très longues notes d'auteure, alors merci de ne pas trop me crier après à cause de cela hehe (et je ne vais jamais vous obliger à lire mes notes d'auteure).

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

PS. Ça paraît peut-être un peu stupide, mais si jamais vous trouvez une faute de grammaire, d'orthographe ou de syntaxe, merci de m'en part pour que je puisse les corriger. ^_^ De plus, je suis une Canadienne alors si vous êtes Français (e) et ne comprenez pas quelques expressions dans mon texte, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir.

Remerciements: Un gros merci à tous mes reviewers bien sûr, mais je tiens aussi à remercier quelques-unes de mes amies qui ont lu mon fanfic et donné des superbes suggestions pour les prochains chapitres.

****

Nath. V.: Yo! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tes excellentes idées me font rire parfois. Elles sont tout à fait originales! *lol* En tout cas, merci pour avoir lu mon histoire et pour m'avoir supporté avec tes conseils. Hehehe, et toi, je m'attends à ce que tu continues ton fanfic! ~_^

****

Lina V.: Eh bien, merci à toi aussi pour avoir osé lire mon fanfic. J'ai dit _osé_ parce que je ne pensais pas que tu le lirais. *lol* En tout cas, lis le message que je t'ai écrit en bas dans la section _Réponse aux reviews_.

Je vous adore les filles! ^_^

Réponse aux reviews:

****

granger: Hehehe… tu as raison. Hermione est allée très loin, mais vois-tu, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit le genre de filles qui se laissent marcher sur les pieds, surtout que Draco a vraiment dépassé les bornes cette fois-ci.

****

dumati: Ah oui, c'est sûr… Ron est piégée avec une diablesse comme Pansy pour le P. I. F. S. alors que Hermione est jumelée avec notre cher Draco adoré. ~_^

****

frite12: *lol* Merci pour ton commentaire, j'ai été touchée. ^_^

****

sof: Contente de savoir que tu aimes bien le fanfic. ^_^

****

Baby_Chang: Hehehe, moi aussi j'aime tous les fanfics du couple Draco/Hermione.

****

Hermione: Donner à Draco un don de paternité inimaginable? Tiens, c'est une très bonne idée! Merci beaucoup pour cette suggestion, je vais la noter… on ne sait jamais. ~_^

****

Pampers: Pourquoi Krum ne lui écrit plus? Un peu de patience… tu le sauras dans les chapitres à venir! Je sais que tu as dû attendre longtemps pour ce deuxième chapitre mais j'espère tout de même que ça va te plaire hehehe.

****

Flora: Merci pour ton encouragement et j'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre.

****

MALEFOY.IS.SOOO.SEXY: Merci beaucoup pour ton encouragement!

****

jodogne mélanie: Je suis vraiment ravie que tu aimes le fanfic! 

****

Dready Girl: Ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas.

****

draco tu es a moi: Je te remercie pour ton encouragement et pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir eu assez de temps pour te (ou vous) donner ce deuxième chapitre en guise de cadeau de Noël mais j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue.

****

W.I.N.T.E.R.: *lol* Tout un honneur pour moi! Surtout que ton beau Billy était online mais tu as tout de même réussi à lire mon histoire! Bah, je dois avouer que je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes un de mes fanfics muahahaha je n'arrive pas à y croire… peut-être que Dado voudrait le lire aussi. Je crois qu'elle a lu les deux premiers tomes de HP, n'est-ce pas? Nath. V. l'a lu aussi mais je me demande ce qu'elle en pense. En tout cas, merci de ton support et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue après avoir lu ce deuxième chapitre.

****

animalfoy: Merci pour ton encouragement et vraiment contente de savoir que tu aimes le fanfic.

****

lalulie: Ton commentaire m'a fait chaud au coeur. Et pour le titre de mon fanfic _I Love You As Much As I Hate You_, je l'ai choisi parce que je l'adore moi aussi. ^_^ Je me sens touchée et honorée que tu l'aies mis dans ton nick de MSN. *lol*

****

scoobi-nikki: Merci beaucoup Nikki d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fanfic! *lol*Et moi, j'attends toujours la prochain chapitre de ton feuilleton! ~_^

****

Lilnyamy: Je te remercie d'avoir pris la peine de lire mon histoire et merci aussi pour ton commentaire encourageant!

****

moutmout: Merci beaucoup pour ton encouragement et j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas.

****

PrincessYueSerenity: C'est grâce à toi que je me suis rappelée que je devais mettre en ligne ce deuxième chapitre malgré le fait que j'ai beaucoup de travail à l'école. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre!

Lexique: Pour ceux et celles qui veulent savoir où j'ai pris le mot « Fatum » qui n'est pas un mot qu'on utilise souvent dans notre vocabulaire, je l'ai trouvé dans le dictionnaire du Petit Robert et cela signifie « Destin » ou « Destinée » ou « Fatalité » ou même « Fate » en anglais. -_-

_

Chapitre 2 

  
Et la chicane continue…! _

«_ Draco Malefoy_, lut Hermione sur son Fatum. »

Elle en eut le souffle coupé alors que son coeur battait à plus de cent kilomètres à l'heure.

« C'est sûrement un cauchemar, conclut-elle.»

Elle se pinça alors le bras pendant dix secondes et fit une sorte de grimace. Non, elle ne rêvait pas. Le visage visiblement crispé et extrêmement contrarié, elle se retourna vers Draco qui n'avait pas encore lu son Fatum. Non, c'était impossible… Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi donc? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait le malheur d'être jumelée avec son meilleur ennemi qui osait s'en prendre à tous ceux qu'elle aimait? Avec celui qui la traitait de Sang-de-Bourbe à toutes les secondes? Avec celui qui était le responsable du plus grand sentiment de haine qu'elle n'ait jamais eu jusqu'à ce jour? Comment pouvait-elle essayer d'élever un faux bébé sorcier avec _lui_ de façon civilisée? C'était tout à fait impossible. Hermione crut que c'était la pire journée de toutes les pires journées de sa vie. Et dire qu'elle pouvait éviter de passer l'année entière dans la même salle de commune que Draco à cause de leur poste de préfet-en-chef, mais non, il fallait qu'ils soient choisis ensemble pour le P. I. F. S. aussi! Quelle belle ironie de la vie…

« De toute façon, cela revient à la même chose, se dit Hermione avec colère pendant que les autres élèves se serraient dans leurs bras à la vue du nom de leur petit ami ou petite amie écrit sur leur Fatum. Je vais être obligée de partager la même chambre avec ce crétin jusqu'à la fin du P. I. F. S. »

Pendant un instant, elle osa blâmer le professeur Dumbledore pour l'avoir jumelée expressément avec Draco, mais elle savait que c'était tout à fait insensé. La jeune Gryffondor soupira profondément au moment même où Draco hurlait de fureur après avoir bondi immédiatement de sa chaise et brandissait son Fatum sur lequel était inscrit le nom _Hermione Granger_ devant les yeux amusés du directeur.

- Oui, Mr Malefoy? dit Dumbledore, toujours aussi souriant que d'habitude.

- Est-ce possible de changer de partenaire maintenant? interrogea Malefoy sur un ton rude et sec en lançant un regard noir subtil vers Hermione.

- Je crains que ça ne soit impossible, Mr Malefoy.

- Mais professeur! Je n'ai pas envie de faire équipe avec une Sang-de-Bourbe pour ce stupide projet de merde! s'écria Draco qui n'avait toujours pas oublié la scène où Hermione l'avait humilié en le giflant sur les deux joues, environ une heure auparavant.

Dumbledore fronça légèrement les sourcils. Traiter quelqu'un de Sang-de-Bourbe faisait sans aucun doute partie de la liste des insultes les plus péjoratives dans le monde des sorciers. Les mots _stupide_ et _merde_ n'étaient rien à côté de Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Cinquante points de moins à Serpentard, Mr Malefoy. Vous étiez particulièrement insolent pour avoir osé traiter Miss Granger ainsi. J'en ai assez de vos disputes avec Miss Granger, répliqua McGonagall qui parut à la fois irritée et indignée.

- Maintenant, allez rencontrer votre partenaire et discutez _convenablement_ avec elle en ce qui concerne le choix de votre chambre, suggéra calmement Dumbledore.

Draco lui lança aussitôt un regard furieux.

- Si jamais mon père apprend que je suis jumelée à cette Sang… à Granger, il fera tout au Ministère de la Magie pour retirer vos fonctions de Poudlard! s'écria le jeune Serpentard d'une voix féroce.

- Eh bien, sachez, Mr Malefoy, que l'idée du P. I. F. S. est un projet établi et approuvé officiellement par le Ministère de la Magie qui s'est inspiré des Moldus, bien entendu, expliqua Dumbledore, toujours impassible. C'est le premier ministre Cornelius Fudge en personne qui a imposé ce nouveau programme. J'ai le regret de vous dire, Mr Malefoy, que votre père ne dispose d'aucune prise de position favorable s'il désire réellement poser une demande pour l'abolition du P. I. F. S. au Ministère de la Magie. Maintenant, je vous prie de m'excuser.

Sur ce, le directeur se tourna aussitôt vers Neville qui avait encore une autre question. Draco poussa alors un juron incompréhensible et s'élança aussitôt vers la sortie de la salle mais fut arrêté de justesse par Hermione.

- Où vas-tu? lui demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

- Ça, ce n'est pas de tes sales affaires, Granger, répondit l'autre sur un ton cinglant.

- Il faut décider dans quelle chambre on élèvera le bébé, rétorqua Hermione en ignorant sa remarque.

- Comme si ça me tentait de faire ce projet avec une Sang… une fille comme toi! rugit Draco lorsque le professeur McGonagall passa près de lui.

- Écoute, Malefoy, tu n'es pas le seul à vivre cet affreux cauchemar, s'exaspéra-t-elle. Je propose que tu viennes dans ma… heu dans _notre_ chambre à Gryffondor, dit Hermione en regardant fixement ses yeux gris mélangés de haine et de mépris.

- Et pourquoi pas à Serpentard? demanda Draco d'une voix glaciale.

- On ira à Serpentard pour le mois suivant, dit Hermione qui essayait tant bien que mal de garder sa patience.

- Comme je suis le père de l'enfant, c'est moi qui dois décider, dit Draco d'un ton hautain pendant que Hermione roulait les yeux. Alors, tu viendras à Serpentard pour commencer. 

- J'aurais dû m'en douter que tu étais un pur macho, lança Hermione en fulminant, car elle détestait par-dessus tout les hommes qui se croyaient plus intelligents et supérieurs aux femmes.

- Pur sang, pur macho, dit fièrement Draco qui voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot.

- Très bien, allons-y pour Serpentard, rétorqua Hermione qui se dirigeait déjà vers le registre de McGonagall en sachant très bien qu'il était inutile de discuter avec quelqu'un comme lui.

Elle prit rageusement la plume posée sur le registre et inscrivit _Serpentard _à côté de leurs noms dans la colonne du mois de septembre. Puis, les mots _Chambre 753 _apparut automatiquement dans la case _Dortoir_. 

- Chambre 753 à Serpentard, lança-t-elle froidement à Draco avant de rejoindre Harry et Ron pour le quatrième cours de la journée.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Pendant tout le reste de la semaine, Hermione évita Draco le plus soigneusement possible bien qu'ils aient eu plusieurs cours ensemble. Elle ne voulait pas se sentir obligée de le gifler à chaque fois qu'une insulte sortait de sa bouche. Étrangement, celui-ci ne lui adressa plus la parole, ne serait-ce qu'il lui lançait un regard assassin à chaque fois qu'il la croisait dans les corridors, comme elle le faisait de son côté d'ailleurs. Si l'on comparait leurs yeux à des poignards, Hermione était sûre qu'ils se seraient tués tous les deux sur le champ depuis très longtemps.

Un bon nombre d'élèves de septième année étaient occupés à commencer ou à finir leurs devoirs dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il était déjà environ 11:00 PM alors que Hermione et ses amis essayaient de compléter leurs travaux scolaires.

- Wouah… je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on a deux fois plus de devoirs à chaque année, se plaignit Ron qui laissa échapper un grand bâillement. Les professeurs n'ont vraiment aucune pitié pour nous.

- C'est pour nous préparer aux A.S.P.I.C., Ron, dit Hermione sur un ton de reproche en griffonnant rapidement sur un long parchemin.

Puis, elle poussa un long soupir et froissa son devoir d'Arithmancie d'un geste impatient avant de le jeter dans une corbeille placée près de la table où elle était assise.

- Hermione, ça fait presque dix fois que tu le recommences, fit remarquer Harry qui se demandait ce qui dérangeait son amie. 

- Ouais, il a raison. Relaxe un peu. De toute façon, tu nous as dit que le devoir n'est à remettre que pour la semaine prochaine, répliqua Ron qui commençait à ranger ses livres dans son sac, suivi de Harry qui l'imita.

- Déjà? s'étonna Hermione en les regardant ramasser leurs manuels.

- Oui, je vais me lever tôt demain matin. Je ne suis plus capable de travailler une seconde de plus, affirma Harry avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

- Même chose pour moi, répondit Ron avant de partir vers les dortoirs des garçons également.

Hermione hocha la tête en guise de réponse et se replongea dans ses notes d'Arithmancie. Contrairement à son habitude, elle avait bien du mal à se concentrer. Pourtant, il ne restait que quelques élèves dans la salle commune, et la tranquillité y avait toujours régné depuis que les jumeaux Wealeys ont quitté Poudlard après leur graduation. Soudain, elle eut un gros mal de tête. Elle referma ses bouquins d'une telle violence qu'elle accrocha accidentellement son sac. Elle soupira une fois de plus et ferma les yeux en massant ses tempes. En fait, elle avait poussé tellement de soupirs depuis la rentrée scolaire qu'elle ne pouvait plus du tout les compter.

La jeune Gryffondor rouvrit les yeux et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre qui indiquait exactement 11:32 PM. Lorsqu'elle se pencha pour ramasser ses affaires, elle remarqua un foulard de couleur blanche, rouge et vert qui dépassait de son sac. Ces trois couleurs qui lui rappelaient beaucoup celles du drapeau de Bulgarie… plus précisément Krum. Depuis le jour où elle avait su qu'elle devait faire le P. I. F. S. avec son pire ennemi, elle n'avait plus accordé d'attention à ce foulard qu'elle avait tricoté pendant les vacances d'été. Dès qu'elle avait quitté Krum, elle s'était mise dans sa chambre et avait commencé à le tricoter pour ensuite, l'offir à son petit ami comme cadeau de Noël. En effet, elle avait prévu de séjourner chez lui durant la première semaine de vacances de Noël. Toutefois, elle n'était plus du tout certaine de ses plans. Elle eut la vague impression que Krum l'avait déjà oubliée bien que cela faisait déjà plus de trois ans qu'ils étaient ensemble.

«Trois ans. C'est tout de même énorme, songea-t-elle. »

Mais pourquoi ne répondait-il plus à ses lettres? Il lui avait même juré qu'il lui écrirait à toutes les semaines.

-Quel sacré beau menteur, maugréa-t-elle.

Perdue dans ses pensées de son petit ami, Hermione s'endormit bientôt sur le divan avec le foulard dans ses bras.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- Hermione? Hermione! HERMIONE!

Celle-ci sursauta et dévisagea les visages inquiets penchés au-dessus d'elle.

- Ron, Harry, Ginny? Pourquoi êtes-vous en train de me fixer comme ça? s'exclama-t-elle, inconsciente qu'elle avait passé la nuit dans la salle commune.

Ils échangèrent un regard et sourirent avant de secouer leur tête.

- Dépêche-toi Hermione, c'est aujourd'hui que commence le P. I. F. S. lui rappela Harry sur un ton de compassion, en faisant référence à Draco.

Celle-ci grogna de mauvaise humeur. Cela signifiait qu'elle devait officiellement jouer à la maman avec Draco. Elle rangea rapidement le foulard et se leva péniblement de son fauteuil avant de parcourir la salle commune à grandes enjambées vers le dortoir des filles, avec Ginny sur les talons.

- Tu sais, Hermione, toutes les filles de l'école te trouvent vraiment chanceuses d'être jumelée à Malefoy, avoua Ginny avec excitation quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient dans la salle de bain.

Hermione arrêta instantanément le coup de brosse qu'elle donnait à ses cheveux bouclés. Dans le miroir où elle faisait face, on pouvait y lire son visage à la fois stupéfait et effaré.

- Moi? Chanceuse? Avec Malefoy? Tu veux rire? Non mais êtes-vous toutes tombées sur la tête? s'emporta Hermione avant de continuer à brosser ses cheveux avec empressement.

- Allez Hermoine, avoue-le donc que c'est le gars le plus populaire et le plus sexy de Serpentard, admit Ginny au moment où un léger teint rosé colorait ses joues. Je suis certaine qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférent.

- Oh oui Ginny, tu as tout à fait raison, approuva Hermione qui s'acharnait à ouvrir le robinet du lavabo. Il ne me laisse absolument pas indifférent lorsqu'il est dans les parages… vraiment pas…

Un sourire amusé apparut sur le visage de la jeune Weasley pendant que Hermione séchait ses mains avec une serviette.

- … En fait, il me dégoûte et m'écoeure au plus haut point!

Ginny ouvrit grand les yeux et pouffa de rire en couvrant sa bouche avec une de ses mains.

- Tu es vraiment imprévisible, ma chère amie, dit la rousse avant de quitter la salle de bain.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

C'était déjà la fin de la matinée. Alors qu'ils sortaient du parc de Poudlard après leur cours Botanique, Hermione annonça à ses amis qu'elle avait oublié de poser une question importante sur le devoir au professeur Chourave.

- Je dois me rendre jusqu'aux serres, leur dit-elle.

- D'accord, mais dépêche-toi. On se revoit au dîner! lui lancèrent Harry et Ron.

Elle les salua de la main et commença à marcher rapidement en direction des serres. 

- Professeur Chourave! appela-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à destination.

Pendant les cinq minutes qui suivirent, elle ne trouva pas le professeur. Un peu déçue, elle s'éloigna du jardin mais écrasa par mégarde le pied de quelqu'un.

- Hermione?!

Cette dernière leva la tête et laissa échapper son livre de Botanique au sol avant de pousser un cri de surprise.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- Votre attention SVP!

Draco leva les yeux de son assiette et regarda Dumbledore avec dédain. Il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné de ne pas lui avoir permis de changer de partenaire pour le P. I. F. S. et de lui avoir déclaré que son père n'était plus assez digne de confiance pour le Ministère de la Magie. Après le dîner dans la Grande Salle, tous les élèves de la septième année durent se rendre à une salle adjacente.

- Bonjour à tous et à toutes! commença Dumbledore. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que le P. I. F. S. débute officiellement aujourd'hui. 

Des applaudissements retentirent. En faisant mine d'applaudir, Draco chercha Hermione des yeux. Elle était assise au fond de la salle, avec un très grand sourire aux lèvres et un regard rêveur. Le jeune Serpentard fronça les sourcils et eut presque envie de vomir. Depuis quand est-ce que Hermione était contente d'être son partenaire pour le P. I. F. S.?

Mc Gonagall s'avança et continua le discours d'une voix forte: 

« J'aimerais vous avertir que toutes les salles communes ont été légèrement modifiés. Il y a maintenant trois dortoirs dans chaque maison: un dortoir pour les filles, un autre pour les garçons et le dernier est réservé exclusivement aux septième années. Dès que vos cours de la journée seront terminés, vous devez vous rendre à votre chambre respective avec votre partenaire. Vous y retrouverez votre faux bébé sorcier ainsi qu'un parchemin vous expliquant le rapport que vous devrez faire. N'oubliez pas que vous devrez ouvrir l'enveloppe que la direction de Poudlard vous a envoyée par hibou, il y a de cela une semaine. La lettre contient toutes les informations nécessaires qui pourront vous aider à vous occuper du bébé. Y a -il des questions? Oui, Miss Cliffer? »

- Si le faux bébé tombe malade, est-ce qu'il va falloir l'amener à l'infirmerie? demanda Joyce, la partenaire de Harry.

- Bien sûr, répondit la directrice-adjointe, à moins que vous préfériez avoir zéro dans votre rapport. Sachez aussi que le bébé sera mis en marche dès que vous prononcerez cette incantation: _Infans vivire_. Je m'attends à ce que tous les nourrissons deviennent vivants d'ici deux jours. Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne chance à tous. 

- Merci Minerva. Maintenant, chers élèves, il n'est pas encore venu le temps de quitter la salle, dit Dumbledore lorsqu'il remarqua que des élèves se levaient de leur chaise.

Tous se rassirent et fixèrent Dumbledore d'un regard curieux et intrigué. Qu'allait-il annoncer encore? Un autre projet scolaire? Ou une nouvelle qui concernait Poudlard?

- J'aimerais rectifier les rumeurs qui circulent dans les corridors de l'école, poursuivit-il. Certains prétentent avoir entendu dire qu'un nouvel élève de votre niveau arrivera cette année. Cela est tout à fait faux. Ce n'est pas un élève, mais bien votre nouveau professeur de Quidditch et Vol sur balai. Je vous prie d'accueillir chaleureusement le meilleur attrapeur de l'équipe de Bulgarie: Victor Krum! 

Des cris féminins et excités retentirent dans les quatre coins de la salle. Devant les élèves, apparut bel et bien Victor Krum, un beau grand garçon musclé. Il paraissait fort en bonne santé et souriait de toutes ses dents. On aurait dit qu'il faisait une publicité de dentifrice, un produit moldu qui sert à nettoyer et à blanchir les dents.

- Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis ravi de me retrouver parmi vous dans cette merveilleuse école, dit-il promptement en faisant référence à la coupe de feu. Je suis, en effet, votre nouveau professeur de Quidditch et Vol sur balai. Le professeur Bibine a décidé de prendre sa retraite cette année mais elle restera directrice de Poufsouffle évidemment. J'aimerais remercier sincèrement le professeur Dumbledore qui a eu l'amabilité de m'engager.

Plusieurs filles crièrent de plus belle et la plupart des élèves applaudirent pendant que le directeur lui faisait un signe de la tête. Hermione ressentit soudainement une certaine pointe de jalousie dans son coeur. Malgré le fait que Victor semblait apprécier l'attention que lui accordaient les jeunes sorcières, elle s'efforça de lui sourire.

- Vous avez sans doute remarqué que mon anglais s'est admirablement amélioré, continua le joueur de Quidditch en lançant furtivement un clin d'oeil à Hermione. C'est pourquoi je remercie aussi ma petite amie, Hermione Granger.

Dès que ces derniers mots furent parvenus à ses oreilles, les joues de la jeune Gryffondor prirent un teint cramoisi. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre d'attention bien qu'elle se sentit flatée par les propos de Victor. Tout le monde s'était retourné vers elle, y compris Draco. Celui-ci comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle avait l'air si joyeuse cet après-midi.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Dring! Dring! Dring!

Ce fut la cloche qui sonna, annonçant ainsi la fin des cours. Draco ramassa ses manuels d'Histoire de la Magie et se dirigea vers la salle commune de Serpentard, suivi de Pansy.

- Drakins chou, je veux élever le faux bébé avec toi, roucoula-t-elle en s'accrochant à son bras.

- Primo, c'est le surnom le plus ridicule que tu ne m'aies jamais donné. Segundo, lâche mon bras, on dirait que tu es en train de baver dessus. Tercio, on ne peut pas changer les règles du P. I. F. S. s'impatienta-t-il en se dégageant de son emprise. 

Alors que Pansy s'apprêtait encore à lui sauter dessus, Draco vit le couple le plus populaire de la journée du coin de l'oeil. Victor chuchota quelque chose au creux de l'oreille de Hermione qui gloussa aussitôt. Celle-ci se mit ensuite sur la pointe des pieds et commença à l'embrasser fougueusement pendant que Pansy observa la scène avec un très vif intérêt.

- Drakins chou, on devrait faire comme eux, nous aussi, minauda-t-elle en le regardant séductivement et en s'avançant dangereusement vers lui.

- Oublie ça, je n'embrasse pas les vipères moi, se moqua-t-il en la repoussant facilement avec ses bras musclés.

Pansy parut consternée et semblait être sur le point de l'assassiner que de fondre en larmes

- Comment m'as-tu appelée? beugla-t-elle, les yeux exorbités.

- Lave-toi les oreilles, espèce de vipère, rétorqua Draco en se rapprochant de l'entrée de sa salle commune.

- Même Weasley ne m'aurait jamais traitée de cette façon! lança-t-elle furieusement avant de partir à la rechercher du pauvre Ron.

- C'est ça, c'est ça… répondit l'autre en laissant échapper un rire sarcastique.

« Pour une fois que je compatis avec Weasley, » se dit-il en imaginant le pauvre rouquin dans la même chambre que Pansy, peut-être même dans le même lit si elle le lui oblige.

Il regarda alors vers Victor et Hermione. Ils n'avaient pas visiblement fini leur interminable baiser.

- Hé ho! Vous savez qu'il existe un grand matelas de deux places à 640 ressorts. Seulement 649 Gallions chez _Mattrah Inc._ sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Draco afficha un sourire satisfait lorsque Hermione se détacha de Victor à contrecoeur et lui lança un regard meutrier. Personne ne savait à quel point il adorait la mettre en colère. En fait, c'était un de ses passe-temps favoris depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Rabaisser, mépriser et se moquer de tous les Gryffondor qu'il croisait, spécialement le trio Potter-Weasley-Granger, a toujours été une pure partie de plaisir pour lui. 

- Je reviens te chercher demain matin, dit le joueur de Quidditch avant de s'éloigner.

- Bon, quel est le mot de passe pour entrer? questionna Hermione d'un ton détaché.

- _Gonis Trapu_, marmonna Draco.

Puis, le portrait qui représentait un grand mage les laissa entrer. Ils s'engouffrèrent aussitôt par l'entrouverture. Hermione ne fut pas surprise de s'apercevoir que la salle commune de Serpentard ressemblait exactement à celle de Gryffondor, sauf au niveau des couleurs bien sûr.

- Je croyais que la relation amoureuse entre un professeur et un élève était interdite ici, fit remarquer Draco pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre 753.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Victor et moi sortions ensemble depuis environ trois ans. Le professeur Dumbledore n'avait donc pas le choix d'accepter la situation, répondit Hermione d'un ton glacial au moment où elle ouvrit la porte.

Tous les deux en eurent le souffle coupé. La chambre ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. Ce n'était même pas une chambre, mais un appartement. Au milieu était le salon avec un mini-foyer, une petite table et quelques fauteuils, un peu plus loin, on pouvait y apercevoir une petite salle qui semblait être la cuisine. Puis, à droite, une chambre dont la porte portait une plaquette avec les mots _Hermione Granger _inscrite dessus, et à gauche, exactement la même chose mais avec le nom de Draco. Le projet était beaucoup plus sérieux qu'ils le croyaient.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter qu'ils ne nous laisseraient pas dormir dans le même lit, dit Draco en observant la réaction de sa fausse épouse. 

- Tant mieux, fit cette dernière en souriant, mais frissonna à la seule pensée de partager le même lit avec lui. Oh, voici donc le fameux faux bébé!

Hermione se précipita immédiatement vers un berceau placé au milieu de la pièce.

- Comme c'est mignon, elle ressemble à une poupée, dit-elle lorsqu'elle se pencha. 

Draco roula les yeux mais se résigna tout de même à s'agenouiller après avoir déposé ses livres sur la table.

- Je me demande si c'est une fille ou un gars.

- On le saura bientôt.

Hermione sortit alors sa baguette magique de la poche de sa robe de sorcier et prononça d'une voix claire:

« _Infans vivire!_ » 

Le nez de la poupée remua légèrement et tout son corps fut traversé d'une voile transparente et brillante. Le faux nourrisson était vivant et sa peau avait maintenant pris un teint de pêche. Puis, un parchemin apparut instantanément devant leurs yeux. Draco le prit et commença à le lire à voix haute.

« _Veuillez identifier le prénom et le sexe de votre bébé que vous avez choisis, sur cette pièce d'identité qui sera collée à l'arrière de son berceau._

Nom: Malefoy-Granger 

Prénom: 

Âge: 15 secondes

Sexe: 

Date de naissance: 8 septembre xxxx

Lieu de naissance: Chambre 753 à Serpentard

Parents: Draco Malefoy et Hermione Granger

Allergies: Aucune

Maladies déjà atteines: Aucune

Couleur des yeux: Gris

Couleur des cheveux: Bruns »

Draco et Hermione échangèrent un regard, à la fois surpris et horrifiés. Était-ce leur imagination ou on aurait dit leur propre enfant? Il possédait les mêmes yeux gris de Draco ainsi que les mêmes cheveux bruns de Hermione. Un moment de silence s'ensuivit mais fut aussitôt brisé par le cri du faux nourrisson. Hermione le prit doucement dans ses bras et commença à le bercer. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut calmé et se rendormit comme un vrai bébé.

- Appelons-le Dray, dit précipitamment Draco.

- Dray? Et pourquoi ce serait un gars?

- Quoi? Tu veux une fille?

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses?

- Faisons un pari.

- Vraiment? Et lequel? fit Hermione en s'avançant courageusement vers Draco avec un air de défi.

Ils étaient maintenant debout, face à face, se défiant des yeux.

- Un défi juste et rapide… murmura la voix rauque de Draco.

Note de l'auteure: Maintenant, j'ai besoin de vos idées pour le pari et je verrai si je pourrais les inclure dans le prochain chapitre. Et faisons un vote. Voulez-vous que ça soit un gars ou une fille? J'espère que ce chapitre n'a pas été trop long. Personnellement, j'adore les longs chapitres mais c'est chacun ses goûts. ^_^ Vous comprenez donc pourquoi ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps avant de mettre ce chapitre en ligne. J'ai manqué de l'inspiration plusieurs fois mais ça s'est vite rétablie grâce à vos idées et à celles de mes amies. Merci beaucoup à tous!


End file.
